The Administrative Core provides the overall direcfion and financial management of the Co-operative Program Project. The responsibilities of the Core include: co-coordinafing all scientific activities of the projects and core units, providing leadership in determining direcfion of the research and strategies of research, overseeing efficient use of the funds, providing administrafive assistance to all investigators, overseeing the training of Brazilian scientists and the transfer of technology between the participating laboratories and FIOCRUZ institutes, co-coordinating travel of the scientists and consultants, arranging regular meefings of the Project and Core directors to evaluate progress and set priorities for future direction, adjudicate any issues of conflict, and assures that reports are provided in a timely manner and on time. In addition the PD will assure timely analysis and publicafion of data. The administrative core assists investigators in preparing budgets, monitoring project expenditures, preparing purchase requisitions and personnel forms, and preparing data and manuscripts for publication. Dr. Correa-Oliveira will be assisted in these tasks by Mrs. Renata Salum, Grants Manager. Major scientific decisions regarding the program as a whole are made by Dr. Correa-Oliveira in consultafion with the Management Group and the Project and core leaders and appropriate key personnel. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Adminstrative Core is fundamental on the organizafion of this TMRC and will have an administrator responsible to oversee all activifies, such as meetings, workshops and travel of participants. It is also important on facilitating communicafion between the project leaders and the TMRC PD.